Oops
by iluvandlive4ew
Summary: Ally walks into Austin's house a little early for their practice date... Mainly just fluff... Rated T just in case. Not a new chapter, I just fixed his name... sorry about that, I always call him Ross Lynch.


**Okay, Hi... I'm known more in the Kickin' It Archive, but I'm trying my hand at a story here. This is just a short one-shot that I wanted to write. Sorry if anyone from the Kickin' It Archive is here, but I'm really busy right now, so I might not update Of Wishes and Genies for a while. Again, this is a ONE-SHOT, so I will not be continuing it. I hope you enjoy, and please R & R, it means a lot to me. :) Oh, by the way, the picture that I described is the one for Ross Lynch's band, where they are all in different colors, just search R5 band on google images. UPDATE: Okay peoples, sorry but when someone tells me something's wrong, I try to fix it, I just usually call him by his real name, and I forgot his name was Austin Moon, sorry...**

* * *

><p>I quietly walked into Austin's room. His mom had let me in the house a little early, because today we were going to work nonstop, so I thought I'd get an early start. Turns out that my dad had woke me up 2 hours earlier. I was 2 hours early to Austin's house. Oh the torture and teasing he would put me through.<p>

Anyways, I walked into his room and looked around, it was pretty nice. There were guitars hung above all the walls, and pictures of his brothers on the opposing ones. Under each of his pictures stood a plate with all their names aligned equally, although I didn't need that to identify them. In the top left corner was Adam, the oldest, and to the right of him was the only girl his mother had gave birth to, Abigail, and then Adrian was in the right top corner, he wasn't really family, but he was a very close family friend, and spent most of his time here at the Moon's household. On the bottom row, there was Alan, the middle child, and then came Austin, who was closely followed by Aiden, the youngest of the Moon's. He was 2 years younger than me and Austin. But, back to the matter at hand.

I walked quietly towards the picture on the wall. Austin was doing a hand stand, and his brothers were all caught in mid-action shots as well. They all looked really cute. I sat down on the edge of his bed, and realized that this whole time he was in bed, asleep in his boxers. _Look away, look away!_ My mind battled with me over whether or not to look but in the end, my interested mind won over, and I was staring at him. He looked so peaceful sitting there, _and not to mention hot_, but I decided to push my feelings aside, and started trying to wake him up.

Instead of waking up though, he mumbled something that sounded oddly like Ally, and moved his arms, but before I realized what was happening, his muscular arms were around me, and his face was buried in my hair. I had a look of pure shock on my face, and my body had gone stiff. I was paralyzed. He mumbled my name again and shifted me so I was facing him. Then, he surprised me. I never thought he would do anything of the sort, but he started making out with me. And yes, I know that making out involves two people, so technically, yes, we were making out.

His lips were so soft and he was so muscular, the feeling of his body pressed against mine was everything I had ever wanted. His hard abs pressed against my flat, lean stomach felt magical. I melted into him, and we made out for forever, random mutterings of "_Allly"_, or "_Oh… Austin!"_ could be heard from anywhere. At one point, his mother had stopped in, but seeing that I was still fully clothed, left us alone. I had been so into the kiss though, that I didn't realize that Austin had woken up, and he was still kissing me. I dreamily opened my eyes, and saw Austin looking at me in pure awe. He took a deep breath and sighed out "wow".

I backed up from embarrassment, and stumbled backwards towards the door, which Austin's mother had closed a little while ago. I blushed fiercely and quietly mumbled something along the lines of "Sorry… weren't awake… your fault… grabbed me…" I looked up and he was smiling. He was smiling. Of all expressions for his face to hold, there was a smile on his dreamy face. He started laughing and got up in only his boxers. My face turned even more red (that is if it was even possible) and he hurriedly pulled a sheet off his bed and wrapped it around himself. He said 4 words to me. I Love You Ally Dawson. Okay… maybe 5 words, I was flushed, do you really think I had enough time to count.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

We were 29 now, and had 3 children. That day had been the first day of my now, wonderful life.


End file.
